All This Love
by Eilidh17
Summary: A selection of moments in time with Daniel and Vala, from the funny, the serious, and sometimes the sad. Written for the Fruitcake Exchange on LiveJournal. Total D/V with mentions of possible J/D, S/T, and solo-Cam. Rating should probably be MA for the slightly graphic adult 'moments' but FFnet isn't playing nicely today.


**All This Love**

Back to the wall

"God," Daniel moaned throatily as Vala went down on him for the second time in as many hours. He ached, in a good way. The muscles in his legs had barely recovered from supporting both their weight as he fucked her standing up in the shower.

It was her latest kink.

Back to the wall, and under a jet of very hot water. She loved the glide of her back against the tiled wall, in perfect synchronization with every one of his thrusts. But more than that, she loved the slide as she came back down the wall and he filled her more fully.

At least that's how she described the sensation to him, in that moment of post-coital bliss where he struggled to stay awake.

Vala paused for a moment, coming up to breathe and looking at him as though she had some other duty to perform, other than driving him absolutely crazy with desire. "Really, Daniel. God?"

"Ngh… don't stop."

"A girl has to breathe from time to time." She licked her lips and smiled predatorily at him. "Unless, of course, you prefer to add a little sexual hypoxia fun to your extra-marital activities?"

"Extra-marital… wuh-what?"

She answered him by swallowing him whole. Again.

~oOo~

A perfect heist

"What are you doing?"

Exactly what it looked like. Vala was bouncing on the garishly decorated bed of the previous owner of the ship they were now gliding through hyperspace in. She'd dispensed of her vest, boots and BDU jacket, and all Daniel could concentrate on was the jouncing of her breasts.

Jouncing in perfect…

"Come on," she urged him with the waggle of a finger; so come hither-ish that Daniel nearly came in his pants right there.

"We're on a stolen Goa'uld vessel…" he said in attempt to formulate a meaningful answer, which totally failed to come off as anything other than lip action, when her t-shirt rode up to reveal a little red bra.

"Liberated, Daniel. We_ lib-bah-ray-ted_ this lovely little ship. Besides, it's not like he's going to need it any time soon."

'He' was some unknown Goa'uld they had happened upon and managed to send to a better place, thanks to Teal'c's straight shooting, and in no small part to Vala having flashed said red bra as a distraction. Not strictly in the SGC guidebook for how to capture a Goa'uld, but…

And how she could enunciate between bounces had Daniel totally stumped.

"How about hijacked?"

"Oh!" Vala stopped bouncing for a moment and smiled playfully at him. "Now there's a word I know. Goes oh-so-sweetly with me having kidnapped you!"

"Yeah, yeah, fun times."

"Come on, Daniel." She started bouncing again; slowly at first, but gaining momentum.

"Ah, no."

"If you're worried about Sam and Muscles, they're probably doing it in the engine room as we speak."

"Doing it?"

"Puh-lease… do I have to draw little pictures for you? Hand puppets maybe? Tab A fits into slot B. Well, at least that's how Sam describes their little encounters. Actually…" she grabbed at a stray pigtail as it slapped her in the face; pushing it away. "I think she calls it friends with benefactors."

"Benefits! It's friends with benefits, and they are so not 'doing it'."

"Says you. And then there's Cam. You know where he is right now, don't you?"

"On the bridge?"

"Exactly." She bounced to the side of the bed and wrapped her hands around one of the posts. "Shall we discuss what he's doing there with all that power in his hands? He has two of them, you know."

"What?"

"Hands. One on each weapon. Right now. And both of the can be quite lethal."

"His hands?"

"No, silly." She'd stopped bouncing now and was curled around the bed post like a pole dancer. Her black t-shirt had ridden part-way up and exposed her midriff.  
There was no way the stock of Daniel's P90 could hide his growing erection; strategic placement be damned. He closed his eyes for a moment and groaned.  
"We can't be doing this."

"Doing what, Darling?"

"This," he said, opening his eyes and waving towards her and the bed. "Not here, and certainly not on some dead Goa'uld's bed."

"Well, he's hardly going to complain."

"Not the point."

Vala reluctantly let go of the bed post and bounced down onto her butt, waving to her discarded clothes. "Well, if you're not in the mood then perhaps you could pass me my pack?"

"Your pack?" He picked it up and tossed it across to her. "Don't you mean your clothes?"

"Hardly going to need them now, am I?" She opened the top of her backpack and drew out a long, creamy silken scarf, closing her eyes as she caressed it to her cheek. "Have I told you my methods of seduction are legendary?"

"Oh, no. You didn't. Not the…"

"Uh, huh."

"That's dirty play." Regulations be damned! Vala had just pulled out the one card that guaranteed Daniel was going to get laid, like it or not. One hand of betrayal worked its way to his vest and unclipped his P90, in perfect unison with the other that had his cock out of his pants in quick time.

"Now," Vala purred, "have you ever tried sex while bouncing on the bed?"

~oOo~

Snack time

"I'm starving!"

Daniel could barely open one eyelid, let alone formulate an answer. Unlike coupling with Sha're, which was almost ritualistic in its simplicity and level of satisfaction, with Vala there was a need that fueled their love-making in a way that totally exhausted Daniel to a point of total incoherence. Fortunately (or not) for Vala, Daniel's balls hurt, and they were proving enough of a distraction to keep him from sleep. She'd ridden him hard and long—dragging him away from the edge of release so many times that by the time he'd finally come, he'd more or less exploded in her. Huh! Nothing new there—Vala had that effect on him—but three times in less than two hours was setting some sort of record, even for him.

"Nightstand," he mumbled, "bottom drawer."

"Oh? Next to the?"

"No, no. We used that all up. Need to buy more."

"Vanilla next time, please."

"Vanilla lube?"

"A girl has to smell nice everywhere, Daniel."

He so didn't want that conversation. Vala grabbed the packet from the bottom drawer and rolled over onto her back. "Oh! Your super-secret stash of macaroons!"

"Are gone. Only cookies left."

"Really?" Vala huffed a sigh, opened the packet and took out a chocolate cookie with dark chocolate chips. "I was so looking forward to some of Sam's macaroons. The little white ones with the gooey pink centers and the gold leaf on top are my favorites. Or even those funny green ones she makes at this time of the year."

"Mint."

"Yes, them! Where are they?"

"Talk to Jack."

"He ate them all when he was here last?"

"Yeah."

"The ones you keep in your nightstand?"

"Yeah."

"Daniel?"

"Huh?"

"What was Jack doing in your bedroom?"

"Ah…"

"And why wasn't I invited?"

~oOo~

Beach patrol

Vala turned lazily onto her stomach and drew in a frustrated breath. Beyond their shelter, and across the very small beach they would be calling home for the short term, Daniel was up to his elbows in the inner workings of one very broken DHD.

"Typical," she muttered under her breath as she fought off another wave of boredom and contemplated a swim.

Naked.

Had to be. Packing for a two day mission on a frozen planet negated needing her two-piece bathing costume (the one with the cutsie love hearts on the bottoms and the see-through lace top) and the funny little thing Samantha assured her was a towel but looked more like the cloth Daniel wiped his car down with. Shammy? Chamois? Sham Wow?

She looked towards the ocean. Purple waves crashed onto the shore, throwing up gaudy yellow foam like a riot of wrong colors, and dumping the occasional alien sea critter onto the beach. At least she thought they were critters. More pancake shaped with eyes on the end of stalks that seemed to turn in complete circles. They looked friendly enough…

"Don't even think about it."

Vala dragged her attention away from the water and over to Daniel, who was stripped naked to the waist and facing her with his bandana in one hand and journal in the other.

"But-"

"No. Not a clue what's in there and we're not about to find out."

"I'm-"

"Hot." He looked quickly over to the twin suns heading slowly down to the horizon, and then back over to her. "I get it."

She was going to say horny. Actually, no, she wasn't, but she was damn well thinking it. Daniel, semi-naked?

"How-"

"You could give me a hand over here, you know."

One word answers weren't her forte, so she scrambled to her feet, ducked out from under the shelter and marched straight across the beach to Daniel.

"One word."

Daniel had turned away from her by the time she arrived, and was now on his knees with his head in the guts of the DHD.

"What?" he muttered around the pencil in his mouth. "Busy here."

"One word, Daniel. The most you've let me say in the last hour."

"Maybe because I really want to get out of here, and your idea of making our own rescue is to swim with the local marine life, of which we know nothing about. I don't suppose you need reminding of how we got here in the first place?"

She didn't, although taking some kind of perverse delight in telling her so over the last day had been top of Daniel's to-do list.

"Oh, let me see. The gate address was wrong, and I_ acci-dent-ally_ fired my zat in the direction of the DHD to stop you from being eaten by… something hideously ugly-"

"Which only you could see."

"Pfft. Beside the point. I can hardly be blamed for trying to save your life."  
Daniel made to say something, but Vala quickly flopped down beside him and planted an elbow in his rib cage. "I'm sorry if I considered your life to be more important than some hairy beast's next meal."

Daniel stopped what he was doing and sat back on his haunches, using the bandana to wipe the sweat from his face. And then his neck. His chest. Tummy…

"Yeah, well," he said after a moment of watching her following the passage of the bandana, and then coughed lightly to drag her attention back to eye level. "I didn't honestly think you'd deliberately strand us here if it wasn't necessary."

"Thank you!"

"Little weird the DHD winking out like that, though."

"Yes. Well, I'm no expert on these things, but I would think they could withstand much more than the stun setting on a zat."

"And that's where Sam comes in."

"So, while everyone is back home working out how to rescue us, we could be doing something interesting."

Daniel looked around their tiny beach and shrugged. "Got any clever ideas besides swimming?"

Vala snagged the bandana out of his hands and held it up in front of her face, a small smile playing on her lips. "I could tie you up and show you just how hot I really am?"

~oOo~

All this love

Vala was frightened she'd do something wrong. Everything was just too right, so perfect, so just the way she'd always imagined being in love would be, when you had the right person in your life. But there was something in her past, beyond her time with Qetesh that left her haunted: An inability to accept that there might be someone who loved her for who she was.

She looked down at the trinket box on her lap and felt an instant wash of conflicting emotions, so draining that closing the box and shoving it back under the bed was a better option than dealing with its contents.

It was Christmas. Not that she knew what that meant or why it was special to so many people at the SGC. Colored lights were strung around the base, and strange little clumps of some plant Sam called Mistletoe dangled from almost every doorway. She didn't mind all the kissing, but more than one tongue had made its way past her teeth, and after a while she'd found the ritual to be a little disturbing.

And then there was the giving of gifts. Shopping being a universal pastime no matter which planet you were on, Vala was up for repeated trips to the mall. But it was the thought she saw Sam and Carolyn put into their gift choices that confused her most. A gift is a gift, right? Somewhere in her mind she remembered a conversation with her father, from one of the many times he'd turned up in the middle of the night bearing a present for her—some worthless piece of jewelry to add to her collection. He told her the value wasn't in the gift but in the act of giving.

And yet he never gave her the one gift she wanted most and would have cost him the least.

His love.

So she was at odds with herself. On one hand she'd been led to believe her father's love was measured by the worth of the trinkets in her box, but on the other hand she had Daniel who loved her without question. Faults and all.  
There was a knock at her door. "Come," she said without thinking, realizing belatedly that she was still cradling her trinket box. Too late to put it away now.

Daniel opened the door and poked his head around, immediately spotting the box and asking, "Sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No. This," she quickly closed the lid and put it behind her. "This is nothing."

"Oh, right. Well, the party starts in ten minutes. You ready?"

"Sure. Just, ah, let me fix my hair."

"Vala." Daniel stepped into the room and quickly closed the door. "Your hair is perfect, you are perfect."

"No, I'm not. I don't understand all of this."

"This?" Daniel looked around the room. "This what?"

"Christmas. This giving of gifts. Did you know Sam is giving that little man in the gateroom a gift? Took her three hours at the mall to find just the perfect item."

"Walter?"

"Yes, Walter."

Daniel crossed his arms and regarded her over the top of his glasses. "So why is Sam buying a gift for someone she would barely talk to on an average day?"

"Oh! You don't know either?"

"No. I do, but I can understand why you don't. We don't give gifts at Christmas time to everyone, just those who hold a place in our hearts or lives for any particular reason. Although, having said that, there are those of us who give to complete strangers, usually without them knowing who their gift giver is. It's a goodwill gesture."

"To make you feel good?"

He tipped his head from side to side, letting her know her answer was close but maybe not quite. "I can't speak for other people, but I like to help out several charities, not only at Christmas but other times of the year as well, because I can see a need. And because I have the funds or resources to be able to help."

"Oh."

"Does that help?"

"Uh huh!" Her attempt at sounding convincing didn't make it past Daniel, who sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe try thinking of Christmas as a celebration of family and friends."

"Family and friends."

"You have both. You know that, right?"

"Family?"

"Yep. That would be Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c… even Carolyn and Landry. Team is family. Always has been."

"You left someone off that list."

"Me. That's because I'm the one who loves you unconditionally, physically and emotionally."

"Beyond family?"

"Yeah."

"No regrets?"

Daniel laughed lightly and pulled her up from the bed as he stood. "Only that you wear me out in the bedroom, but that's hardly something to regret. So," he said after a moment, "you ready to party?"

"I think so." With all this love, she could do anything.

The End


End file.
